Jamás
by neftalidya
Summary: Eren, jamás podré olvidarme de ti. Escribió el Capitán Levi en su diario en el quinto año de la muerte de Eren. [Ereri/Riren] [One-shot]


**JAMÁS**

Eren, jamás podré olvidarte. Jamás podré olvidar nada de ti. No me pidas algo tan complicado, te lo ruego. Nunca podré olvidar el verde esmeralda de tus ojos y como éstos brillaban al pensar que algún día realmente serías libre, aunque ese brillo se desvanecía con cada día que pasaba. Nunca podré olvidar tu hermosa sonrisa que se formaba cada vez que pensabas en el mundo exterior, aunque con el tiempo esa sonrisa iba desapareciendo para convertirse en una cara donde solo se transmitía todo el sufrimiento por el que habías pasado y que sólo querías que esto simplemente terminara.

¿Y qué decir de tu voz diciendo mi nombre con tanto respeto y amor? Quiero escucharla una vez más, quiero escucharlo una y otra vez. Hasta el cansancio.

 _Jamás podré olvidarme de ti. No puedo olvidarme de ti. No quiero olvidarme de ti._

No sé si fue a lo que llaman destino o fue una mera casualidad el haberte conocido. Si fue el destino, este es bastante caprichoso. Le gusta jugar conmigo. Le gusta destrozarme. Le gusta matarme una y otra vez. Y a pesar de eso, estoy tan agradecido del haberte conocido. Del haberte amado y que me amaras de vuelta. Fue la sensación más maravillosa que alguien pudo darme, y que nadie más podrá darme de nuevo. Eres quien iluminaba mi camino y ahora, estoy solo. Estoy en la aterradora y fría oscuridad.

Eren, ¿por qué tenías que irte? ¿Por qué te tuvieron que arrebatar de mi lado? Tú volviste a darle sentido a mi existencia y entonces, tan rápido como llegaste te fuiste. Dejándome solo. Dejándome destruido en un montón de pedazos pequeños que seré incapaz de volver a unir. Soy polvo. Soy nada.

Jamás podré olvidarte y no tengo la intención de hacerlo.

Dicen que nada dura para siempre, y aunque estoy de acuerdo, también pienso que hay una pequeña excepción. Estoy seguro de que el amor que siento por ti no va a cambiar nunca y me acompañará hasta la muerte y mucho más.

Estoy tan alegre de casi haberlo logrado, estoy tan triste de que tenga que desvanecerse.

Tan alegre de que prácticamente éramos uno. Eras mi todo. Eras mi luz.

Ya no duermo casi nada. No puedo hacerlo. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si tú ya no estas a mi lado para ir a dormir? ¿Cómo volver a dormir tranquilo?

Tú también me ayudaste en eso, ¿sabes? Yo no podía dormir. No dormía en una cama desde hace años. No podía cerrar los ojos sin ver una y otra vez la muerte de mis subordinados en manos de los titanes. Así que solamente me quedaba sentado en la silla y dormitaba para despertar aterrorizado de mis recurrentes pesadillas. Justo ahora me pasa de nuevo. Y eso es porque no estás conmigo.

Me hacías sentir seguro en tus brazos, a pesar de que eras mucho menor que yo. Me hacías sentir que siempre estarías a mi lado. Me hacías sentir como si todo fuera posible. Ese es otro sentimiento que nunca más volveré a experimentar.

He llorado hasta quedarme seco. Ya no tengo más lágrimas en mi interior y aun así, quiero seguir llorando por la eternidad. No sé cuándo me volví tan débil, aunque pensándolo bien, probablemente siempre lo fui.

— _Levi... estoy muriendo, ¿sabes? Estoy a punto de llegar a los trece años... Jé –me diste una sonrisa, pero era una llena de temor._

— _¡No digas tonterías! Te digo que Hanji y otros científicos están buscando alguna forma de detener esa mierda. Hanji es inteligente. Hanji encontrará la manera... no vas a morir._

— _Levi... es muy tarde para eso. Mi cuerpo está muy cansado, ¿sabes? Ya no hay nada que hacer. Ahora solo falta transferir mi poder de titán al siguiente._

— _¡Basta! ¿Por qué dices ese montón de cosas de repente? Detente –mi voz se quebró y se ahogaba en el llanto que intentaba contener._

— _Levi, amor –dijiste acercándote a mí para después ponerte en cuclillas frente a mí y acariciar mi mejilla — ambos sabíamos que este día llegaría. Sabíamos que llegaría el momento de despedirnos. Ese día ya está por llegar._

— _Tú... tú no... Tú no puedes irte. No lo hagas. No me dejes solo. No te atrevas Eren Jäeger. Promételo._

— _Siento no poder prometerte eso, lo siento mucho de verdad. Yo tampoco quiero irme. Pero debo hacerlo._

— _¡Entonces llévame contigo! Mátame primero —supliqué desesperadamente._

— _No me pidas eso. No puedo llevarte conmigo._

Mi rostro se empapó de las lágrimas contenidas que ya no pude contener más. Sabían a desesperación e impotencia. Por no poder hacer nada por ti, por no poder ir contigo, por mirar verte partir.

— _¿Levi? —levantaste mi cara para que te mirara directamente a los ojos, los cuales estaban completamente cristalinos y llorosos —. Gracias por amarme. Gracias por darme todo tu cariño. Sabes que te amo más que a nadie, ¿cierto? Te amo._

Tus labios chocaron suavemente con los míos. Mis manos temblorosas tocaron tu delicado torso por debajo de la tela, como la primera vez que lo hice. Como la primera vez que lo _hicimos_ , mientras las lágrimas seguían brotando de mis ojos.

— _Encontraremos una cura ya verás... —hiciste caso omiso de mis palabras y seguiste besándome hasta que nuestros labios dolían, hasta que nuestras piernas estuvieron adormecidas por estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición, hasta que el Sol salió, pero nada importaba. Nada. Sólo tú y yo._

Sin embargo, aunque esas fueran mis palabras, no encontramos ninguna cura. Te fallé. Te fallé terriblemente. No había una cura, y en sólo una cuestión de días, había llegado el momento en que te alejarías de mi lado. El día en que me serías arrebatado y nunca más volverías.

Ese día ninguno de los dos pudimos dormir, sólo fingíamos hacerlo para no preocuparnos entre nosotros. Yo temblaba como una hoja, mientras que tú me abrazabas con fuerza, con confianza, intentando transmitir seguridad; pero estabas pavoroso, horrorizado.

Ese día, tú querías que los pocos seres queridos cercanos que te quedaban fueran, así que todos estábamos ahí contigo, para ver tu terrible final sin poder hacer nada.

— _Antes de que iniciemos con todo esto... quisiera despedirme adecuadamente de todos —pediste con voz baja pero determinada._

Primero lo hiciste de Hanji, después de Connie y Sasha, para pasar con Jean. Luego con Armin, y Mikasa.

 _Mikasa._

Mikasa estaba justo como yo estaba. Destrozada. Temblando como una hoja. Esa mujer te amaba tanto como yo lo hacía. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¿Cómo no enamorarse de ti?

Y finalmente, llegaste a mi lado, a despedirte una vez más y por última ante mí. Me sonreíste con esas hermosas perlas, pero tus ojos reflejaban mucho temor. Eso me destrozaba.

— _Bueno, Heichou —entrelazaste mi mano con la tuya, ya nada importaba, no importaba quien nos viera, o nos escuchara—. Gracias por cuidar de mí todo este tiempo. Por arriesgar su vida por la mía. Por amarme con todo su corazón. Nunca olvidaré todo lo que hizo por mí. Pero, Heichou, quiero que me olvide, ¿sí?_

— _¿¡Cómo me pides eso!? Claro que no..._

— _Olvídese de mí, busque a alguien a quien amar y que le ame de vuelta. Que le haga reír, que le haga querer vivir. Que le haga sentir un montón de cosas maravillosas como las que usted me hizo sentir, ¿de acuerdo? Lo amo, y lo amaré hasta el resto de la eternidad._

— _Pero, pero... no puedo olvidarte. No quiero hacerlo. No puedo hacerlo, Eren. Te amo._

Me volviste a sonreír, tragaste saliva, acariciste mi mejilla por última vez y te volteaste.

—Bien, estoy listo. Hagámoslo. Que sea rápido.

Nos alejamos un poco de ti y de donde saldría el titán no cambiante. Hanji inyectó el suero del titán en él, y entonces apareció de la nada, la persona se transformó en titán. Tú estabas enfrente de aquel monstruo sin inteligencia y rápidamente te tomó entre sus asquerosas manos.

— _¡EREN! ¡NO, EREN! —Mikasa estaba poseída por el pánico y el terror, como yo, pero ella lo expresaba, cayó al suelo de rodillas._

Agarré a Mikasa y la abracé tan fuerte como pude.

— _No veas esto, no lo hagas —dije con una voz tan baja, tan ahogada._

Lentamente vi como ese maldito te llevaba a su boca para comerte, para matarte, para quitarme lo que yo más amaba. Cuando empezó a morderte un gran grito de angustia salió de tu boca a la vez que las lágrimas salían, tanto de tus ojos, como de los míos y probablemente de todos los presentes. No podía seguir mirándote. No podía seguir haciéndolo. El fuerte llanto de Mikasa se mezcló con el mío, aferrados el uno al otro por el dolor que nos unía. Ambos balbuceábamos cosas inentendibles.

— _No, Eren. Cariño... No me dejes —repetía una y otra vez mientras tus gritos de dolor retumbaban por toda mi cabeza._

Y entonces... silencio. Un silencio aterrador que representaba que todo había terminado. Un silencio que significaba que mi vida había terminado también.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, y lo único que había quedado de ti eran tus piernas y un brazo. Tu torso, tu cara, no los volveré a ver. Perdí todo aquella noche. Mi amor y mi razón de vivir se fueron para siempre y entonces me convertí en la persona más infeliz de toda esta Tierra.

¿Qué sentido tiene ahora todo? ¿Acaso es posible que tenga otro? Lo creo imposible y absurdo. Me encantaría que esto sólo fuera un estúpido sueño que mi cabeza inventó. Pero no lo es. No lo es, porque estoy escribiendo esto en el quinto año desde tu muerte mientras veo tu tumba.

Te fuiste y te llevaste mi vida contigo, convirtiéndome en un muerto en vida. Si me he convertido en eso, ¿para qué seguir viviendo? eso es lo que pienso mientras la sangre de mis muñecas sale rápidamente. Y entonces poco a poco caigo en los oscuro, en lo vacío.

 _Estoy muriendo._

 _Muriendo_

 _Muriendo_

 _Muriendo..._

Voy contigo, Eren.

Volveremos a encontrarnos.

Con amor,

Levi.


End file.
